depression is a drug too
by Slowth kun
Summary: Ever since leech woman's death Blade has blamed himself for her demise and a confrontation in the graveyard will bring too much sad memories WARNING: kinda depressing, self hurt and mild spoilers at the end.


Keep holding on

The pale faced puppet limped to the place where so many painful memories of shattered hopes and dreams where the loved were lost and gone forever never to be seen again. To innocence they were just stones on the ground with names on them like an underground home hoping that one day that loved on will just...wake up and hug them and tell them their dreams. The small puppet in a dark mysterious trench coat finally appeared to his destination the 50 year old tombstone that was smudged with dirt and moss. The puppet used his hook hand to wipe it off and read it to himself "here lays André Toulon, a great man, puppeteer and husband may he rest in peace with his dearly beloved" the puppet's knee joints weakened with an unknown cause a weird liquid started emitting from those empty sockets, the white strands fell in his face, he was shacking violently he glared at his knife...at his reflection...into his heart...he saw Elsa "oh god Elsa...I'm so sorry" he remembered the death of leech woman how she was thrown into the fire and left to burn and he just stood there in shock, anger and guilt those innocent cries of help ringed into his skull like face...ever since that death nightmares, depression and guilt burned through his joints and insides ripping his very existence. And how his master reacted to her death "another loss" those words ringed in his head as well but what made him insane was that new "thing" his master referred to as a puppet named torch the animal that didn't care about the innocent because of one kid and the who avenged leech woman's death.

To the skull faced puppet "this animal" referred to as torch he secretly hated because it reminded him of how Elsa died...flames. he hated the fireplace ever since whenever his family stared it to warm it up or when ever rick sat by the fire and snuggle with Susie he would go to his secret room and just *carve himself or blunt his knife* sure it hurt but he so much better he had a picture of Elsa and he would punish himself to gain her forgiveness and would start saying things he would never expect to say. The puppets were concerned for him especially jester sure jester was the baby but he had sharp eyes he knew that something was wrong. The pale faced puppet felt horrible for lying to his family...to rick his puppet master...to decapitron who would take the form of André Toulon to try convince to tell what was wrong even so the pale faced puppet refused to say anything, memories of simple times flashed like thunder storms like when they would just sit in the hotel with their master listen to his music or even stay up and listen to stories of when he was younger, the pale face puppet mostly liked it when Andre Toulon cradled him in his arms when the other puppet were not looking or sleeping.

The puppet came into reality it was dark, cold and he was in pain he looked at his knife...completely shattered into millions of pieces he was shacking from the pain, his leg had wood chipped off from the sides, his ankle was twisted in a painful position. He tried not to scream but damn, it hurt so much but he noticed he was no longer at his lost masters grave but at the place where he and Elsa last saw each other just joking around sitting on a stone waiting for night to come to harvest which went horribly wrong...oh so wrong. He was screaming for Elsa's forgiveness "ELSA IM SORRY I MURDERED YOU" he repeated over and over he didn't care about his own life anymore he just wanted suffer for what he did "I'm sorry" he quietly said to himself he lay face down in the ground breaking down from all the pressure, nightmares and those horrific screams Elsa cried out "I'm so sorry"...

(Jesters P.O.V)

I sat on my throne quietly watching the fire dance little flames playing while the bigger ones ate the fire quietly I was kind of annoyed when rick and Susie decided to make out in front of the fire place...again, damn how many time will they do that In front of us? my eyes were shielded from the yucky site by my brother pinhead and he grunted a bit "oh sorry guys I forgot you uncomfortable when we make out". pinhead brought my vision back to rick and Susie just hugging my head spun to happy I saw pinhead standing by my side, tunneler by the fire place poking the flames ,decapitron and torch talking about something, six shooter practicing his gun speed, shredder khan looking out the window something about him looked distressed I picked myself up from the throne and walked over to the elder puppet "hi shredder khan" he turned his head "hello jester, do you know where Blade is" my expression span to sadness Blade was acting strange whenever the fire started...he left with no hesitation and I swore I saw him limping sometimes or even his knife a little less sharp everyone's concern was very high when we talked about blade, around torch he glares behind his back if only I knew what happened to leech woman that day...when she died I could help him if only I wasn't sick I could of gone and witnessed what happened for myself and gone through what Blade was experiencing "I haven't...um shredder khan" the old puppet looked at me with concern "do you know what happened to leech woman" he looked down then back up "she was burned in a fireplace" my reality shrank for a second she was burnt? but blade said she was shot...why did he lie I was suddenly crying my whole family there embracing me...even torch "why did blade lie to me about leech woman" torch spoke for the first time "he couldn't bring himself to jester he said it would an eternal burden if he told you" he looked down they all just hugged me till my eyelids felt heavy pinhead took me to my throne again and sat me there I was the only one who knew Blade was right now I promised to not tell anyone but now it was too much I couldn't let blade leave because of this now I knew how he felt all bottled up "pinhead" pinhead looked at me "what is it jester" I breathed deeply sniffing a bit in the process "Blade is at the cemetery...please bring him back...I want the old blade back please" I broke down remembering what he said to me "Jester I'm going to the cemetery...and I might not come back...remember I love you...always" he limped away slowly as I watched him leave and possibly not come back coming back into reality pinhead cradled me "shhhhh I promise I will bring the old blade back for you besides...your birthday is coming up soon" my head span to a happier expression with small tears "thank you pinhead" he placed me on my throne and placed a blanket on me "Your welcome I'll tell the others alright" I nodded and slowly went to rest. Oh blade please come home for us please.

(Pinhead's P.O.V)

I tucked Jester in thinking of how sad he was when he heard the truth of Elsa unfortunately he never knew who Leech woman's true identity was so he just called her by her puppet name...leech woman, I slowly jumped down from the table a gathered everyone "Jester just told me were Blade went...he went to the cemetery we must find him and bring him back, the old blade I mean" My family all nodded in agreement we quickly went to the cemetery to search for our *beloved baby brother*. We split into teams I was with decapitatron, six shooter and tunneler, and torch went by himself because shredder khan was sitting on the window sill waiting for us to arrive with the old blade. Oh blade you used to get worked up over nothing I remember when we in the hotel, you blamed yourself for Andre Toulon's suicidal death but after some convincing you were so happy, protecting us and somehow you become the leader you had your funny moments as well like when you ran into that door, and that time you looked into that couple's room even If it looked like I was covering my face in embarrassment I acutely covering my smile...you're so innocent blade you just don't notice it yet... Please Blade bring your old self back for us.

The skull faced puppet was crying for many reasons...depression, pain and just bottling it up for so long "Elsa I'm sorry" he muttered to himself over and over and over his joints hurt, his mechanical insides hurt everything just...hurt so damn much why did he have to murder Elsa everywhere he saw Elsa, everything he touched he felt Elsa, everything he smelt...he smelt fire. He wanted to murder Torch so what if the other puppets kick him out of the group he will still avenge Elsa she didn't deserve to die...he did he deserved to be grabbed at chucked into the fire too along with Elsa at least he would of died along with her "Elsa I'm sorry" he felt that strange water emit from his hollow eyes his trench coat ripped in places, his joints slowly locking up from the dirt, some paint wearing off, the ends of his pants ripped his whole body in pain "I-It Hurt-s..So m-much" he tried to shake the pain but that only made it worse he tried to smile but all he could was frown he. The pale faced puppet looked at the puddle of tears to see...jester, six shooter, pinhead, Decapitatron and torch...and Elsa she smiled at the puppet "you always got so worked up over nothing" he couldn't believe his own mind "El-sa" she smiled "I can't believe you haven't worked the most obvious yet" he looked confused "huh" she giggled "I've always been with you silly" playfully poking is nose "but you dead" she smiled and stroked the puppet white hair "I've always been here watching you in the eyes others...they are searching for you...they are worried about you" the pale faced puppet looked down in shame "I'm sorry" Elsa smiled "Like I haven't heard you first 50,000 times" the puppet looked down in even more shame. Elsa smiled "besides there was never anything to apologise about" he smiled and tried to get up but failed "call for them" the pale faced puppet looked down at the reflection Elsa was leaving "E-Elsa wait Y-ou can't L-leave" she smiled on last time "call for them" and she left. The puppet felt completely lonely no one to comfort him he started to cry again his joints in pain he couldn't move he breathed deeply "ghhhhgh" he tried to get up over and over but no use he finally gave up and sobbed "Pl-ea-se HHELP I-IT H-URTS S-SO MU-CH" he cried loudly. It felt like years till he heard footsteps "HE-LP" he sobbed, the footsteps ran faster to his direction "BLADE THANK GOD" the young puppet turned his head to see his brother...torch "TORCH" he sobbed and the flame throwing puppet cradled his brother "oh god Blade I'm sorry" the puppet sobbed "no I'm so-rr-y I hated Y-ou, I Blam-ed Y-ou for El-sa's Death-h" he gripped his brother's neck tightly and sobbed "don't worry 'bout it blade" then carrying his brother bridal style "uhhh torch can you not carry me this way" torch smiled cruelly "this is ya punishment for givin' us a heart attack" The pale faced begin to wonder why he was trusting the one who didn't care for innocence, sometimes acted like a animal and was hot headed Idiot sometimes maybe because he realised that even Torch had a few bad personality traits and sometimes acted like a jerk It wasn't his fault for Elsa's death, nor was it Blade's...It was fate that did this it was fate that Elsa died Knowing Elsa she missed Andre so much she missed holding his hands in hers, she missed being held in an embrace that felt so warm, Instead she was stuck in the body of a puppet who spat leeches sometimes Blade saw his sister sobbing he would try to give her the comfort she missed so much but it wasn't enough she needed Andre so much her heart was broken And from asking so much her wish came true to once again be with her beloved. But that meant to die in horrible fire and be burnt to death a slow painful death but in the end it was all worth it he couldn't help but smile of the thought of Elsa and Andre finally dancing in the ballroom of death were they will be united forever. "Blade" in response he looked up to see he was in a warm bed, all his wounds fixed, and his knife hand replaced with a hand to see Jester "what is it Jester" he brother came in the bed and snuggled with the pale face puppet "depression is drug too it effects your thinking, your actions and your appearance...just promise you will never take it again" Blade smiled at his brother who was on the verge of tears he weakly brought his hand to Jester's face "I promise this tear I will never take it again" and with that he wiped that tear off along with depression.

*craving is like cutting yourself but since the puppet are wooden Blade had to crave himself and I'm not sure how would blunt his knife.

*SPOILERS in puppet master 3 it was identified that Blade was the last puppet made so that's why I say he is the youngest but Jester thinks of him as big brother and torch is his younger brother because SPOILER torch was made in puppet master 2.


End file.
